Dreamland
by loveis3verything
Summary: summmery insidee.. R&R pleasee :


Dreamland! 

"Taz come back!" I yelled. My dog had run away for the second time today and my big brother Austin wasn't here to run after him considering he's a pro cross country athlete so I had to chase my big rottwieler myself. Even though I was almost as fast as Austin and always the fastest in my grade, Taz was faster. I don't know how he does it though I mean I always cheek to make sure he's in his cage and the door's locked before I open the door but the second I do he's there slipping out the door and dashing down the block. I told my mom that he's missing home for we just moved here too Oklahoma three days ago but she keeps saying no he just wants to play with you guys. Austin told me its just her way of trying to get us to stay home more often and I totally agree.

"Taz c'mon get back here!" I screamed yet again and started to run faster, but he just kept going. I turned my head to see that we were on Smith Street, two blocks away from our street Jones Drive here in Oakland park. All of a sudden Taz turned down Dead Mans Curve, it's a long dirt road with a big hill at the back and its said to be haunted by five teenagers who were out camping behind there friends house, which happens to be a gigantic mansion, and a drunk driver lost control of his car and ran into them. Only three out of all six survived, the owner's son Ricky Storm, his girlfriend Alexia Jones and the driver Steven Hawkyns. The three that died hang out there and you can her laughing at night but on every August 5th you can hear screaming, so nobody will go near there. Except for the family who live in the mansion Jesse, Jason and there father Jordan James, from the gossip around town Jesse and Jason the most gorgeous guys in the whole world but they didn't socialize with anyone, they never hang out or even talk to anybody and they kept to themselves with no friends.

I lost sight of Taz so I had to stop and look around. When I caught my breath I finally saw him running up that big hill and once again I ran after him but when I got to the top of the hill I saw a tall muscular guy with broad shoulders holding his collar, he was wearing a plain green tee, jeans that hung down a little low not that I minded and skate boarding shoes.

He looked up at me and I saw his face. He had the most beautiful eyes that sparkled with the sun they were blue like sapphires and messy brown hair with a bit of blond highlights. I could have stood there staring at him for days on end but he interrupted my train of thought.

"I'm Jason James. Is this cutie here your dog?" he asked me.

"yeah thanks for grabbing him I owe you one if you hadn't have been here I would be running all night long" I responded.

"Its alright I love dogs"

"I'm Allie by the way, just moved here" he extended his arm and reached for my hand. I put my hand out and the moment our hands touched I felt like I had a jolt of electricity running through my body, it didn't hurt though it felt right like it was meant to happen. I looked up at his face, he was looking at mine as well and when our eyes met I was in dreamland I saw him and I standing in a beautiful meadow holding hands and filled with laughter and joy. But my daydream ended suddenly when Taz howled and we both looking to see what was wrong to find him sprinting down the hill.

I ran after him once again and somehow just knew that Jason was following without looking behind me, it was like I could sense where he was and his emotions.

"Taz stop!" I yelled and the first time since I got him 5 years ago he did what I said he just stopped mid-run like someone was controlling him. I caught up to him and put his leash on. Jason was standing there smiling, he had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen it was perfect in everyway so I walked up to him and smiled back. But the second I did he started frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked scanning through my mind to figure out if I had done something wrong.

"oh nothing umm… do you know what time it is?" he replied I pulled out my cell from my pocket and told him the time.

"its quarter to 4" I told him "oh shoot I'm late uhh… ill see you around, you goin' to Mayfield?"

"yeah I am"

"alright ill see you tomorrow if you want ill show you around but I really gotta go bye." he turned and started running up the hill. I started walking with Taz in a daze waiting for myself to wake up from this dream but it never happened.

"Ali Alexandra Anderson get down here right now!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I instantly knew I was in trouble for she never uses my middle name unless I am. I told her I was coming and turned off my music. I ran down the stairs to find my older brother and sister sitting at the table with confused expressions on their faces.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"well I was going to call a family meeting to tell everybody some good news but I'm going to have to wait. Ali do you want to tell me what you were doing today at third period?" she responded I heard my sister Aliyah whisper busted but my mom didn't hear so I lied and said I was in math.

"oh really? Because I just got a call from the school and the secretary said you weren't in class today for third period now why would she lie to me?"

"I was doing something for a miss. Harman and was late for attendance so ms. Larsen probably forgot to change it to here instead of absent." I said hoping she'd buy it. The truth is I skipped school to go to the beach with my friends. A bunch of us brought spray paint and wrote our names on the block and some of us actually went in the water but I just chilled by the block and hung out with Lexi and Jake. My mom didn't approve of them because they hang out with collage kids who like trouble and getting us into it but I didn't care they were amazing on guitar's. I'm in a band called Punk parasites, a rock band that I put together with Lexi and Jake. I'm lead singer and play guitar, Jake play's bass and Lexi's lead guitarist. I also play the drums and piano but we have people for that, Jamie and Chelsea Charme their twin sisters and are totally awestruck on their instruments.

"now I'm going to believe you but if I hear you were lying I'm gonna be really mad so if you are tell me now."

"I'm not lying I didn't skip school" my sister opened her mouth but I stepped on her foot and said "so what's the good news mom?" I saw my brother smiling, when I glanced his way he winked. Both of them knew the truth and my amazing brother wouldn't tell a soul if it cost him his life but my sister on the other hand would do anything to get me in trouble.

"okay I got a promotion today at work…" she explained

"that's great mom!" squealed Aliyah

"yeah congrats" Austin chimed in but I stayed silent until my mom glanced over and saw my expression.

"honey it's a good thing, I know how you feel but I need the money" she told me.

"what do you mean mom?" Aliyah asked she didn't understand, this meant we were moving. My mom told me about this promotion, if she got it we would be moving to Oklahoma and leaving everybody. I didn't want to go for it meant leaving my friends and my band.

"well if I take the job were going to be moving…."Austin cut her off by asking where.

"Oklahoma." she replied.


End file.
